Vector Class Mobile Armor
The Vector Class Mobile Armor is the favored suit of F.A.I.T.H.. Designs Mk. I Series Prototypical and under Performing, it was used until the Mk. II came out. Over-designed and having more features than it can support, it is a danger to those who use it and to those around them. It covers the whole body, but can be worn without a mouth piece. It's armor is light compared with other types of Mobile Armors and weaker in armament as well, because the scientists crammed too much functionality in it. Despite being lighter and more maneuverable than more Mobile Armors, it can be easily damaged, and if users use too many abilities, they risk suffering from overheating. It's assembled en mass, but each user personalizes it. Some refuse to wear a helmet, compensating by putting the sensors along their spines. This has some times caused greater strength in their ability control, but suffer from their spines dislocating (paralysis sometimes as well). Others use stickers and paint, but this leads to overheating because of the Skin Heat Diffusion System which was interfered with in this manner. But their strength is increased to levels beyond A-class Heavy Troopers. They can regenerate all but missing limbs and the destruction of their vital chest organs, spine and brain. They have a series of powerful weapon enhancers to accompany the standard issue S16 'Slayer' Gunblade. This includes a sniper rig, a rocket launcher and a sword enlarger (The Compensator, as the FAITH members say). The rocket launcher rarely saw use, as it was prone to blowing up every twenty odd shots. Despite all of these issues, this was the main suit of Faith for months, until Delta Reach. They finally realized that this suit, admittedly still in the beta phases, was not a viable armor for the troops to use. While some FAITH members kept their Mk. I's, most moved on to the more stable, but more segregated, Mk. II's. With this generation, called the Mk. I.V's, many of the problems were improved upon, but were considered inferior to the Mk. II's. Mk. I.V Variants *The Beserker: Used by thirty-odd members of FAITH, it focuses on ignoring damage while using an improved rocket launcher feature and the Compensator. *The Sneak: Ushi Torer, an engineering student, improved on an old cloaking design, allowing ten FAITH members who use the device for assassinations. It overheats, but has proved slightly useful. Further improved designs will be incorporated into the Mk. III. *The Jumper: high mobility. Only five members of FAITH use this variant, it has been banned from being reproduced, as it has been discovered to cause muscles to atrophy through the suit doing all the work. Sword is only weapon. Mk. II Series The Mk. II is the vast improvement over the Mk. I's. It replaces much of the dangerous previous generation, and allows users to properly specialize into various 'classes'. The engineers took out many of the features, abandoning the Skin Heat Diffusion system for vents and improving the regeneration speed and power to cover more organs, and even temporarily repairing spine damages. Mk. II Variants *Rocket Vector- A powerful suit that depends on its strength to survive and kill. It is said to increase their strength a hundred fold, but fully using it puts strain on the body, and there are limiters in place. It is armed with a large hammer for melee attacks, but its true strength is its intricate Rocket Rush System. The Rocket Rush System was designed to destroy heavily armored targets as well as large groups of enemies. It requires a support team of Shock vectors to protect it, as it is immobile when using this ability. It has rocket launchers that can be used with mobility, but not to their full extent. *Scout Vector- All FAITH's Mk II's trainees start on this before specializing. Some stay at this level because of skills at scouting, speed attacks and high mobility. There is commonly one per team sent for whatever reason, even just to observe how others react to challenges set before them. They only have their S16 gunblade and a light Cartridge Cannon (only one fifth the power, three times the speed) for protection. They are to retreat if they are engaged in heavy fighting. *Shock Vector 'War Vector'- The improved Scout Vector. It is enhanced in speed, armament and armor compared with the Mk. I's. It is a shock trooper, valuing a balance of power, speed and defense. This is the 'support Vector Suit'. In all operations, there are several Shock Vectors supporting whatever Mk. II variants are the main focus of the mission. Weapons are standardized: S16 Slayer Gunblade, a Cartridge Cannon (requires authorization from command to use), a heavy duty combat knife, and a series of Ruby Grenades to take care of light vehicles. *Snipe Vector- The longest range of the Vector armors. They are designed for absolute stability and the increase of range to the S16 Gunblade. The suits are stuffed full of sensors and equipment to improve the accuracy of the FAITH member. They require a great deal of support, and in some missions may have upwards of four to five Vector suits guarding them. *Vulcan Vector- The last major variant of the Mk. II's. It was created due to a need for true anti-air firepower on the ground. They are armed to the teeth with anti-air armaments, like Diamond Gatling Cannons and powerful shoulder mounted Cartridge Cannons. They are added to teams that are sure to fight either large amounts of ground troops or airships. As ranking goes, they are often not put in command of anything other than their ADST team due to a high percentage of psychological issues. Mk. III Series The newest suits currently in the design phases. What's known: *Cloaking designs. *Further enhancements to regenerations, attack, defense etc. ReDeZ. Mk. I A redesigned model that never left prototype stages, it was given to a handful of FAITH Operatives Production Most suits are designed by the engineering division of the Fafnir Group. This is their first Mobile Armor design series, and they plan to create more. Notes *Inspired by the Spartan Mjollner armor. Category:PIllar Alliance Mobile Armors Category:F.A.I.T.H. Category:Fafnir Group